Attack of Team Virus
This is the 1st Episode of Guardians of Xavine. Plot Team Cipher Lab Our story begins when Sneasel and Duncan were being chased by Team Cipher Members, to try and seal Sneasel's heart again, Duncan and Sneasel fought the Team Cipher Members, and got out of the Lab, when Sneasel explained about his backstory, Sneasel and Duncan went back home to the Verka Smoothies Restaurant and Duncan found out that his parents were mugged, and his sister barely alive, but had her Purugly Stolen by Team Virus thugs, Duncan rushed Maya and his parents to the Hospital, and the doctor told him that Maya will be fine but his parents are dead. Arrival at Xavine. 4 years later Ash and Pikachu came to the Xavine Region to participate in the Xavine League, he phoned both his Mother and Prof. Oak, at the nearest Pokemon Center, with Team Rocket following him, trying to capture Pikachu, Prof. Oak asked him to talk to Prof. Ralph Redwood, Prof. Oak tried to get in contact with him, but he won't answer the calls, because he is out, but then Team Rocket caught them by surprise, and took Pikachu, however Team Virus knocked Ash out of the way, activated the Snag Machines, and stole Pikachu, Ash tried to get Pikachu back, but the Virus Members won't let him, Team Rocket was not pleased on how they stole Pikachu, Ash was being attacked by another Pokemon caught by Team Virus, and Team Virus snagged Meowth and Wobbuffet too, and Team Rocket was saddened that their Pokemon were stolen, while he was being chased, he hid and found a Machine Part, he didn't know what it was, but he put it in his pocket. Work at the Smoothie Restaurant. Meanwhile, Sneasel (Now Weavile.) and Duncan were working on a Snag machine, because 4 years earlier he swore to get revenge on Team Virus, it took him 4 years to make the Snag Machine, with the Virus Detector, and once the Snag Machine was done, it needed one more part, to make it work, it was a chip, Weavile went out to go search for it. Duncan went to business and met his sister there, Duncan went to their family's greenhouse, to harvest berries, with newly acquired Pokemon, from the wild, he caught, Virus Activity was happening, Duncan got all the berries and brought them to the kitchen, to be ready for customers, they opened up the restaurant. Meanwhile Weavile was going around town to look for the part for the Snag Machine, but Weavile ran into Ash, and then he slashed at the Pokemon and saved Ash, Ash was shocked that Weavile was talking, Weavile asked where a Machine Part was, so Ash got it, and Weavile told him to follow him, Ash followed Weavile back home, and when they got to the Smoothie Restaurant, Duncan spoke to Weavile, and Weavile told him that Ash had the Machine Part, Ash gave the Machine part to Duncan like he asked, Duncan gave him a free smoothie to thank him for the Machine Part he was looking for, Duncan asked him for a job, to advertise their restaurant, so he gave him posters to put all over Xavine to go to Plaze Town for some Smoothies, Duncan put the part in his Snag Machine, and he went to give it a test, then Team Virus attacked the Smoothie Restaurant once again, and then asked them for all their Pokemon they have, Duncan challenged him to a battle, they sent out Ash's Pikachu who was infected by the Virus, and Duncan tested his Aura Detector, it successfully detected Pikachu that it was infected by the Virus, and then Duncan fought Pikachu, and then tested his Snag Machine, he successfully snagged it, and it worked. Team Virus was shocked, so he sent out Meowth and Wobbuffet Duncan snagged them both, and then Team Virus retreated, and then Duncan gave back Pikachu to Ash, and Ash sent out Pikachu and Pikachu recognized Ash as his trainer, Team Rocket stole back Meowth and Wobbuffet, and then told him that their Pikachu and Weavile will be theirs one day, and thanked Duncan for stealing their Pokemon back, and vowed to make Team Virus pay for this Duncan asked what he was doing here, Ash explained, and then Duncan told him that Ralph Redwood left for Unova and won't be back, so he put his son Jason Redwood in charge, but Jason Redwood, came and asked them to come to his lab. Duncan introduced Ash to Prof. Redwood, as his childhood friend. To Be Continued Characters Duncan * Weavile Ash * Pikachu Maya Team Cipher Peons. Team Virus Grunts. Team Rocket (Jessie, James, Meowth, and Wobbuffet.) Prof. Jason Redwood. Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon Episodes